


A Kingdom of Silence-A Stranger Things Tale

by Jack_Valentine_666



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional/Mental/Physical Abuse, Female Character of Color, Hearing Voices, LGBT, Male Character of Color, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Valentine_666/pseuds/Jack_Valentine_666
Summary: If you need someone to talk to please feel free to contact me. Thank you and Have a nice day, week, year, and life.---Jack.💜💜💜





	1. Chapter 1

Important! Season 3 spoilers. Don't read unless you finished s3.

A/N: In this universe Will and El never moved but, Hopper is still "dead".

August 27, 1985

I stand in front of Hawkins High School with my red leather satchel hung on my shoulder. Pushing up my brown circular glasses that rest on my freckled nose and running a hand covered in delicately drawn henna tattoos through my white curly hair. I put it up in a bun using my baby blue scrunchy and march inside. The bright florescent lights reflect on the white walls and tiled floor causing me to squint. The schools at home are very different than the ones here. I sigh at the thought of home but quickly shake my head getting rid of the incoming memories.

As cliché as it sounds I accidently bump into someone making them drop all of their things on the floor. I hear a few snickers and a whisper. I kneel and pick up all of the drawing supplies that rolled out a light green pencil bag. I hand them back to the owner, a girl with long blond hair and stunningly green eyes. Her blond locks are tied in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, a few stands have escaped and flow down her back. She can;t be any older than I am, her face is just too young.

"Sorry." She squeaks shyly. I smile reassuringly at her.

"It's fine, I should have been paying more attention. I'm Everett by the way." I say sticking out my hand once she's collected all her things and stands up.

"Rylee. Where are you from? Your accent is different." She points out my French accent as she takes my hand in hers and shaking it. 

Shit.   
Pick an easy boring accent! 

"Oh, I'm from uh-" I clear my throat before starting again. "Brooklyn." I finish adding the accent on at the end. 

They said easy and boring you moron!!!   
Hey! Not nice!

She quirks an eyebrow.

"Brooklyn?" She questions.

"Yep. Since I'm new here do you mind showing me around?" I question. She laughs lightly.

"No dice. I just moved here from California so I don't know my way around either." She explains. I chuckle softly.

"Let me see your schedule real quick." I say. She hands it to me and I take out my own schedule. "Ah, we have the same Math and Literature class, but other than that we don't see each other."

"Wicked." She smiles taking back her schedule. I smirk at her.

"Did you just say 'Wicked'?" I ask amused. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles broadly.

"I'm trying to start something. Soon everyone will be saying it and you'll know who started it." I laugh and shake my head.

"I can already tell that we are going to be friends." I say. 

You're not here to make friends Solomon! You're here to do a job!   
Shh!

The bell rings loudly above our heads and we part ways with a smile and a wave.

I continue down the bright hallway looking at all of the room numbers until I find the right room. First Period Science with Mr. Clark. I'm good at all my studies, being home schooled by two genius's forced me to also become one myself. I take a breath and wrench open the door causing it to slam on one of the lockers by the door, making a small dent in the dark blue locker. I wince and try not to feel embarrassed. I walk inside and see a tall slender man with brown hair and a brown mustache standing in front of the class. He smiles broadly and motions for me to come stand next to him. I do as told and stand next to him but I make no eye contact with anyone and choose to stare out the window.

"Class this is Everett Solomon from-" Mr. Clark starts.

"Brooklyn." I finish for him. He nods with a smile like it's the most exciting thing he's ever heard. I feel familiar goose bumps rise on the back of my neck and I gasp lightly. Slapping a hand over my neck I look around the room trying to spot who could have caused them. Then I spot him. Sitting in the second row in the middle of the room holding his neck with a wide eyes is Will Byers. We lock eye contact and I smirk.

Gotcha.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Will's POV

"Oh my god!" Max groans loudly. I turn to her amused as she rests her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Max sighs loudly.

"Lucas got some stupid song stuck in my head." She groans as Lucas laughs.

"Told ya it was catchy." he muses. I can feel Max roll her eyes at him and Lucas sticks his tongue out at her. Max crumples a ball of notebook paper and chucks it at his face. Lucas falls dramatically to the floor and reaches out a hand towards Max.

"H-how could you?" He asks gasping for air. He closes his eyes and lets his hand drop.

"Oh good, he's dead!" Max exclaims happily. Lucas sits up and gasps at her.

"Harsh." He says.

"Darn, I thought I finally got rid of him." She frowns but after a second she pulls him in to kiss him on the cheek. Lucas flushes red and holds his cheeks in his hands. I grin at their antics. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dustin talking excitedly to a pouting Mike. I lightly roll my eyes and huff. He's been pouting for weeks because my mom refused to let El come to school. She says that El needs to be slowly introduced into society and the way things work in this town. Mike doesn't get it, he wants things to happen way too fast but these things take time. Plus, El wants to take things slow with Mike. She's confided in me about how she's not ready to be emotionally vulnerable again after the death of Hop and I can understand. We've both been through a lot and we need time to work through our problems.

The bell rings and I get my school supplies for this class out and ready on my desk. As the class files in I start to draw on an empty page of my notebook, not really paying attention until I hear a loud thud. I flinch but don't look up.

"Class, this is Everett Solomon from-" Mr. Clark starts.

"Brooklyn." A feminine voice with a Brooklyn accent finishes. I take in a shuddering breath as I feel goose bumps rise on my neck. A familiar feeling of unease I usually get when the Mind Flyer is near washes over me. I touch the back of my neck gently and look up to see a girl with dark skin-a few shades lighter than Lucas'-, she has unusual bright white curls, freckles litter her face, and a large scar cuts across her right cheek. She wears brown circular glasses, a ruffely caramel shirt with black designs, and a pair of tattered overalls that are cuffed just above her black doc martins laced with light blue and purple ribbons. A red flannel is tied around her waist and a deep red leather satchel hangs across her chest.

Her hazel green eyes are wide and her hand is on the back of her neck too. We lock eyes and her lips form a smirk, almost as if she knows something that I don't. And I don't like that feeling. Mr. Clark smiles and tells her to sit somewhere in the class, I can't really hear what he's saying because everything sounds muffled. The girl-Everett or whatever it is- unlocks her gaze from mine and goes to her seat. Her smirk is replaced with a blank look as she sits down in a desk two rows to my left and three chairs behind me.

A nervous sweat coats my hands and I try not to hyperventilate. I take a deep breath and close my eyes until I calm down and act like nothing happened.

It's probably nothing.

A/N: The character Rylee is my friend's- Shipsrlife2-OC.


	2. Chapter Two

Everett's POV

I sit in my newly assigned seat and take out my supplies for this class. A girl sits to my left and I notice that her brown wavy hair is put into space buns and underneath her beautiful vibrant green eyes is a patch of freckles. Her pale skin glows in the warm sunlight coming through the slats in the blinds, a column of light shines across her eyes making them even more vibrant. They remind me of the wild foliage that decorated the abandoned train tracks near my house back in France. The eraser of her pencil rests gently on her bottom lip as she stares at a doodle in her notebook. Her lashes are long and flutter when she blinks and I can't help but stare for a second.

{Eww, you're such a fucking weirdo. Stop looking at her for Christ's sake!}

[Hey! Language!]

As a photographer, I can't help but notice the small details in everything and the urge to snap a photo is strong. In a completely not weird way, she would be great to photograph. I snap back into reality realizing I probably look like a creep. 

{You do. You do look like a creep. A creep about to murder her and make furniture out of her skin. That kind of creepy. So fucking stop it.}

[Hey! Don't be mean!]

Turning down to my pencil bag I open it and take out my colored pencils. The girl seems to finally notice my presence due to the sound and she turns to me a sweet smile colors her pink lips.

"Hey." She whispers to me. 

"Hi," I reply awkwardly. 

{Jesus! Awkward much?}

[Shhh!]

"I'm Aurora." She says leaning across the aisle as she speaks. 

|Of course, her name is Aurora, she looks like a princess!|

{Let's just agree to disagree.}

[What is that supposed to mean? She's gorgeous. You're just jealous.]

{Ha. You're funny. Really. You're hilarious. Now shut the fuck up.}

[Why are you always so rude?!?]

{Why are you always such a goody-two-shoes? It's boring and quite frankly pretty fucking annoying!}

|QUITE!|

"Everett," I say and nod to her. "Did you draw those?" I motion to her notebook with my head and she snaps her gaze down then back up to meet my eyes again.

"Yeah, but they aren't very good." She laughs.

{They aren't.}

[Yes, they are! Better than you could do!]

"You kidding? Those are pretty wicked." I say using Rylee's slang. She blushes slightly and waves her hand dismissing my statement.

{I just about threw up. Don't ever say that again.}

[Ev can say whatever she wants, thank you very much.]

"Ladies," Mr. Clark calls. Aurora and I snap our heads up at the sound of his voice. "I know it's exciting having a new student but, please pay attention to the lesson."

{Dick.}

[No, he's not, he's nice! We could have gotten detention but, all we got was a warning. Learn how to appreciate things!]

"Sorry, Mr. Clark," Aurora says shrinking down in her seat.

"Aye Aye, captain. Will do."I say giving a finger salute. He nods and smiles at us before going back to the lesson. I sigh and start drawing on the desk with the colored pencils already knowing the lesson being taught. 

I start to zone out as I draw. The color green being present in my mind I decide to draw the train tracks, a feeling of serenity takes over but I still feel a pang of sadness pierce my heart.

[After you figure out what's going on here we'll be able to go back home, we'll be okay. It's just for a little bit. Don't worry about it.]

{Are you sure about that?}

[Why wouldn't I be?]

{No reason. Just don't get your hopes up. Ev might fuck everything up again and then we won't get anywhere or worse we might get somewhere but die a painful death because you and Ev are such morons.}

|Will you two shut up?|

{Did you just tell yourself to shut up?}

|Yes. Yes, I did.|

[What did I do?]

|Nothing. But your arguments are starting to give me a headache. So please be quiet.|

[Okie Dokie. I'm sorry.]

{Yeah, yeah. Whatever loser.}

My drawing is interrupted by Aurora shaking my shoulder. I flinch hard and almost fall out of my seat. With wide eyes, my head snaps up and I have to take a deep breath to calm down. I raise an eyebrow at her and she motions to Mr. Clark. Shyly I turn my gaze to an irritated Mr.Clark and I smile sheepishly.

{Haha. You're fucked.}

[No, we're not!]

{Yes, we are. Just wait and see.}

"Miss Solomon, I hate to do this to you on your first day but if you could answer a question for me about the topic. It would put my mind at ease knowing you know what you're doing and that you're not just ignoring what I'm teaching." He says. 

[Damn it!]

{Told you.}

"That's fair, what's your question?" I ask.

"How can one take X-rays of a patient without using electricity?" He asks crossing his arms in front of his chest and giving me a smile. I see a hint of smugness in his eyes. 

[He doesn't think we can answer.]

{Yeah, because we look like a complete buffoon. I mean have you seen what we're wearing?}

[Yes, I did and so did you because we picked it out.]

I smirk and straighten up in my chair.

"I could show you," I reply. "I mean if you have the right supplies that is." Mr.Clark raises an eyebrow.

"What do you need?"

"Scotch tape, photo paper, and some sort of vacuum atmosphere." I list. "It would be a good science experiment for the class." I reason. He pauses for a second before smiling.

{Ugh, nerd.}

[You just called us an idiot. How can we be a nerd if we're also stupid?]

{Shut up.}

[It was just a question.]

{Yeah well, it was a dumb question.}

(A/N this is an actual thing you can do but I can't remember the exact process for the life of me and I can't find the original source so I apologize for the lack of explanation throughout this part of the story.)

"It sounds like fun. Come on." He waves his hand for me to come up to the front. I blush from embarrassment and walk to the front of the classroom while Mr.Clark digs around in the classroom closet.

"Dustin! Come here!" He shouts. A curly-haired boy with a truckers hat sighs and stands up. He disappears through the closet door and reappears with a small vacuum chamber. He places it on Mr. Clark's table that sits in front of the classroom and Mr.Clark emerges with a case of photo paper and scotch tape. I raise an eyebrow at the machine. 

|Do they just have a vacuum chamber laying around?| 

As if answering my question Dustin responds.

"We made this for the science fair last year. Pretty cool right?" He says with a lisp. I examine it closely and hum.

"How long did it take you to make?" I question.

"A week." He responds. I turn my head to look at him my jaw slack.

"It took you that long? Are you serious?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?" he asks wearily.

"I made mine in an hour," I say shaking my head and turning back to the machine. "It's really not that hard to make." I laugh softly. I put a hand over my mouth and blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that sound rude." He chuckles letting me know I didn't offend him.

"You didn't. Don't worry." I smile shyly at him before putting my contraption together. After a few minutes, I finish and stand back from it. Mr. Clark looks it over while I unscrew the hand from the skeleton next to the windows. I put the hand inside the makeshift chamber and start the process. When done an almost perfect x-ray is printed on the photo paper. With gentle hands, I extract the x-rays from the chamber and show them to Mr. Clark. 

"Magnificent!" He exclaims while holding the x-rays to his face. A large smile form on his face causing his mustache to curl. "Where did you learn to do this?" He questions. 

{Shit!}

[Language!]

{Fuck off!}

[Ugh. Just be honest Ev.]

"Uh, I learned it from my parents," I say honestly. I look down at the tiled floor and play with my fingers. Trying not to think about my parents I sigh and look back up. 

"Really? Did they teach you anything else?" He asks bewildered. I chuckle awkwardly and rub the back of my neck.

"A few things," I state then add under my breath. "To be completely honest I know most of the material that we're supposed to learn this year." Mr. Clark hears me and hums in understanding.

"You may go back to your seat, Miss. Solomon but, no interrupting my lesson." He warns. I nod and smile thankfully at him. With my head hung low I walk back to my seat a persistent blush coating my cheeks. 

|Ugh, I hate being in front of people like that!|

{Get used to it sweetcheeks that's life.}

[Quite you. It's okay Ev. We're okay.]

I sit down in my seat and resume my drawing. 

+++

I jump when the bell rings, surprised that the class passed that quickly. I gather my things and put them back in my satchel. I walk down the aisle, leaving the freshly decorated desk in my wake. I'm about to exit the classroom when I feel a hand grip my elbow. I flinch and turn around seeing Dustin. A few kids stand behind him, including Will. He stands at the back of the group and stares at me with wide questioning eyes. A girl with fire red hair sits on top a desk and looks at us in boredom. Same with a boy whose a few shades darker than my skin tone that wears a bandana and next to him is another boy but he has longish black hair.

"Hey," Dustin says.

"Hi?" I question wearily.

{Punch him.}

[No!]

{Do it!}

[Stop it!!!]

"I was wondering-well we were wondering if you wanted to join our AV club. Since you seem pretty smart and well you're new here I thought you could use some friends too." he smiles at me hopefully.

{Be mean. That won't make him want to be your friend.}

[Don't!]

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm busy after school so..." I explain shrugging. I turn around again but am stopped once again.

"Well, what about being friends? The offer still stands." He chuckles and I squeeze my eyes shut. 

{You're here for a job. You can't get close to anyone!}

I sigh and turn my head slightly in his direction. Seeing Will again I stop. 

[If we befriend him then maybe we'll learn more information.]

{You'll only get attached or distracted. Or maybe you won't learn anything and it will just be a giant waste of time. Time that I remind you that we can not afford to lose.} 

[But if we decline his offer now what happens when we run out of leads and need to befriend him to gain information but he won't want to be friends because we declined him? What then?]

|UGH.|

"Maybe another day," I tell him with a small smile before walking out of the classroom before they can stop me again. Sighing loudly I kick the floor as I walk to my next class.

[Good job Ev.]

{Idiot.}

[Takes one to know one.]

{You literally just admitted to being an idiot.}

[If Ev and I are idiots so are you because I hate to break it to you but, WE. ARE. THE. SAME. PERSON!]

{I am not. I am far more superior than you two peabrains!}

[How?!?!]

I sigh loudly and shake my head. I can already feel my head pounding.

|This is gonna be a looooong day.|


	3. Chapter Three

Warning: Electrocution, Negative thoughts, blood, and torture. 

Everetts POV

~Four years, 3 months, and 28 days ago~

"NO! Let go of me!" I scream as white-gloved hands strap me down to a cold metal chair. The cold seeps through my skin a reaches to my bones. A hand shoves the all too familiar rubber mouth guard into my mouth, muffling my pleas. I kick out my arms and legs that are covered in bruises from their manhandling. I feel a sharp pain sear through my neck and my body goes limp and my screams hang in the air. 

A chilling silence fills my ears as the hands properly strap my arms and legs down. A cage-like device full of electrodes imprisons my shaved head. I feel the cool gel being coated onto each electrode in order to not burn my scalp and forehead. 

My breathing is ragged and hot tears stream down my face. I can't move but I can still think and feel. I'm trapped inside my body and I know that this is the least of my problems to come. I see Jameson behind the security glass watching me with an emotionless gaze. His green eyes burn holes into me and I feel myself shiver. He says something to the man beside him to which he presses a button making an excruciating burning sensation ripple through my brain. I scream so loudly that I know I won't be talking for a very long time

I bite down onto the rubber stuffed into my mouth and I feel my face turn red as my body reacts to the electric shock. Jumping and spazzing, hurting my back, wrists, and ankles. After what feels like centuries they release the button, making the electricity stop. I breathe deeply and shudder. 

"Move the can," Jameson demands. His staticky voice comes from the intercoms a hint of annoyance in his words. I look over at the can on the table and try to focus on moving it but, I can't so I just cry. Jameson looks back over to the man at the controls and nods.

Another horrible wave of pain shoots through my head but, in a different spot. I scream even louder if that's possible and bite down on the rubber so hard I'm afraid I might break my teeth. My whole body lurches forward. Veins pop up all over my body at the intense electrocution and I feel as if my eyes are about to explode from my head. I try to tear my hands and legs away from the chair but I can't move so I just scream and scream until they release the button.

I try to move the can again but I can't. I focus all of my energy and will into it, trying with all of my might to bend it or move it or something. But, I fail yet again. I sob and shake my head indicating to Jameson that I can't do it. 

One after another different parts of my brain are electrocuted and it finally ends when I pass out from the pain. I feel hands on me again, taking out my mouthguard, undoing my restraints, and removing the dreaded torture device from my head. Someone picks me up and carries me down a familiar hallway and I realize I'm being taken to the darkroom. Panic rises inside my chest and I begin to squirm but, to no avail as I'm incredibly weak.

I'm roughly thrown onto a cushion you can barely call a mattress and the door in slammed shut, the sound of a lock clicking fills me with dread. With everything going against my wishes my eyes slid shut and I sleep deeply. My dreams painted with horrifying creatures as always. 

When I wake thick darkness surrounds me in an almost suffocating way. If I didn't know any better I would think that I'm in an open space but, I know of the four padded walls that imprison me. The air is thin and I struggle to breathe but, I can't help but hyperventilate causing the air supply to shorten. I'm standing and banging my fists on what I think is the door, even though it's padded my hands still get bruised and bloodied. The dark crimson runs down my forearms and drips onto the cold floor.

"Let me out!" I beg. "I can't-I can't breathe! Let me out!" I scream, my voice hoarse from all of my crying and screaming from earlier.

{No one can hear you.}

"Please! I'll be good!"

{Nobody cares.}

"I'm sorry! Please! I don't wanna be in here anymore!"

{You're gonna rot in here.}

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

{And you're stuck in here with only me for company. Just me and you for days maybe even weeks.}

"I'll try harder! Please! Jameson! Pu-pah! PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE IN HERE!!!!" I scream loudly.

{Welp. Looks like no one's coming. Shocker.}

"Shut up." I cry slipping down to the floor. Cold pierces through my bones as I lay on the bare floor.

{Oh, she finally acknowledges me. How touching.}

"Shut up!"

{No dice sweetheart. You can't tell me what to do. You're pathetic. No one's going to save you.}

"Shut up!!"

{Worthless.}

{Pathetic.}

{Useless.}

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I scream over and over again, curling into a ball while pressing my hands to my ears.

{Why do they even keep you around? Why not just kill you?}

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

{You're gonna live the rest of your life trapped here.}

{No one to love you.}

{No one to hold you.}

{No one.}

{You're gonna die alone.}

{Maybe even sooner than you think because they will never stop experimenting on you.}

{They're gonna burn you out and one day you won't be able to take it.}

{And you know what? Your death won't even bother them. You're gonna die alone and unloved.}

{The only person you'll have when you die is me.}

"I know." I whimper quietly.


	4. Chapter Four

Everetts POV

I kick the cheap blue motel door closed with my foot and throw my backpack on the most likely bug-infested bed. Walking over to the large wall covered in photos, newspaper clippings, notes, and a red string connecting one item to another. Adding a new note to the wall, I write "Will has the tremor" on a piece of paper in neat cursive belonging to my native tongue. I pin it next to the picture of Will and admire my web of information and piece by piece the story unfolds. I sigh loudly and start talking to myself to try to sort out the information.

"If Will has the tremor than that means he's been in direct contact with Illithid, also meaning he's been in the fifth dimension," I mumble.

[That would explain that whole whacked story and his disappearance.]

{Duh.}

[Shut up.]

{Make me!}

[Grrrr, I hate you.]

{Well, the feelings mutual sweetheart.}

"Quite," I order. I sigh and rub my temples. "I have to find a way to get into the gate."

{Good luck with that genius.}

"And the only people who probably know exactly where it is are Will and his friends." I sigh loudly and shake my head.

[Looks like you're gonna have to take up that Dustin kids offer.]

{Ugh, we have to interact with those losers?}

[They are not losers!}

"Guys."

{Uh, I beg to differ.}

[Then beg.]

{Ex-squeeze me?}

"Shhh!"

[You are so annoying! Why can't you just leave Ev alone!]

{Me? I'm annoying? I think you're confusing yourself with me. I can't leave her alone because she needs me!}

[Needs you? Ha. Don't make me laugh.]

"Be quiet!"

{Of course, she needs me! I've been with her for years! Where were you? Huh? Where were you when she didn't have anybody? When she was alone and forgotten? When no one loved her except me? Where were you?!}

"SHUT UP!!!" I scream and their voices go silent. "Both of you shut up! Please!" I beg with a broken voice. "I just-I just need five minutes. Just five minutes of silence. Please, can you do that for me?"

[Of course Ev.]

{...Sure...}

I sigh in thanks and nod slightly. "Thank you," I say. "They-they hang out at the mall that caught on fire last month. I'll make sure to run into them and hang out." I run my hands through my hair to calm my breathing. "Okay?"

{Okay.}

[Okay.]

"Good." I smile weakly as I wipe the tears rolling down my cheeks. I make sure I look presentable before heading out with a stack of money and my bike. Shutting the door behind me and locking it. I get on and pedal to the mall. The wind ruffles my curls and feels cool against my skin. 

The sky is a hazy grey due to the upcoming fall. There's a chill in the air that sends goosebumps to shoot across my skin and fills my chest with warmth. I feel guilty for the fact that a smile tugs on my lips, I shouldn't be smiling. Not until I find my parents. My small hands grip the handlebars tightly and a frown replaces itself on my face. I see the Mall entrance up ahead and sigh at the thought of human interaction.

As I park my bike and enter the brightly lit up building that contrasts the gloomy weather, I straighten my shoulders and put my curly hair up in a red scrunchy. People surround me, dressed in bright colors with wild patterns and mixed aromas from all of the restaurants fills the air and makes me gag slightly. It's still overwhelming to be out in public like this. So many things going on, my brain can hardly keep up. Too many people. Too much noise, too bright. It's just too much. I take a shaky breath and put a small smile on my face, not reaching my eyes. I walk calmly to the ice-cream shop I overheard them talking about earlier in class. I try to act like I know what I'm doing on the outside but on the inside is complete chaos. The voices whisper to each other, trying not to bother me which I appreciate but that's not what's wrong. I only went outside with my parents and that was only a few times, America is so different than Paris and I just can't get used to it. I walk up to the glass that displays the different colored ice-cream and stare unsure at it. I've never had ice-cream before.

"Ahoy!" A loud voice booms. I flinch and look up at the man. He has longish brown hair pushed back under his sailor's hat. His not so quite tall frame is clad in a rather unflattering blue and white sailors uniform. "What can I get you today young lady? Banana boat? Vanilla? Swirl?"

"Um, V-vanilla I s-s-suppose." I mumble just loud enough for him to understand.

"One Vanilla coming up." He shouts again, startling me. " 50 cents please." I take the change from my pocket and give it to him. He hands me the weird looking food, not sure if it's a solid or a liquid. With a tentative lick flavor bombards my tastebuds. A taste I can't quite describe. I lick again, scooping a little bit of it up with my tongue and cold spreads through my mouth. Without my knowledge a large smile forms on my face and I dance a little as I eat. Hearing a laugh I look up and the man from earlier is still staring at me along with a girl behind him.

"Haven't you ever tried ice-cream before? It's not that good." She laughs. I blush and shake my head. "Wait really?" She asks stunned.

"Y-y-yeah." I reply.

"Oh you poor thing." The man says with an empathetic tone.

"A-any-anyways." I say clearing my throat. "T-thank you." I smile before walking out. I finish my ice-cream as I look around for the next place they might be.

[Where do you think they are Ev ?]

{Probably somewhere nerdy.}

|That's it!|

{That's what? Finish your sentences.}

|I'm a Nerd.|

{Well I know that.}

[Don't be so hard on yourself Ev.]

|No! I mean, i'm a Nerd. They're nerds. So where would I hang out?|

{In an arcade or watching the latest Star Wars movie.}

|Exactly! So they would be there too!|

I decide to go to the arcade which is a little way down from the ice-cream shop but as I turn I run straight into someone.

"Ah, merde." I groan rubbing my nose, not realizing I used French.

"Oh sorry." A voice says. "Hey aren't you that new kid? Everett right?"

I look up and see a boy with olive skin and hazel slanted eyes staring at me. His black hair that is split down the middle is fluffed and strands frame his face. His lean body is clothed in a white t-shirt and jeans. A bandana is wrapped around his right wrist and his feet clad in black converse.

"Uh, y-y-yeah?" I say awkwardly. I smile politely but it comes out as more of a grimace. I lower my head and begin to walk away.

"I'm Oliver by the way." He calls after me. I nod taking note and filing it away for another day.

"N-nice to... meet you?" I say with a squeak as I walk-well speed walk away.

{Seriously?}

|Shut up.|

{Yeah, yeah.}

I walk into the darkly lit arcade and heave a sigh of relief. I've been in arcades the most so I feel more comfortable here. Taking out a five I go up to the counter to get change. I strut over to one of my favorite games-Dragon's Lair. I pop a few quarters in and the game begins. As I play through the game with my eyes focused on the screen and my lip between my teeth, I don't notice people's eyes on me.

"You know you'll never get to the Princess right?" A boy's voice sounds from my right. I ignore him and continue playing. I've gotten to the princess hundreds of times at this point, the gameplay is second nature to me. If I continue with the pattern I'll win in five, four, three, two...

"Done," I say as the post-game plays. I look over at the boy and finally notice all of the other boys behind him. "You were saying?" I smirk. The post-game finishes and the scoreboard pops up. My game time is in first for the shortest time. I put in my name as EV and walk away from the gawking boys but I stop in my tracks when I feel goosebumps rise on the back of my neck. I gasp slightly and rub my and over the skin. I look around slowly and find him, He too with his hand on his neck and his eyes wide, staring at me. His friends are around Dragon's Lair talking passionately while gesturing to the scoreboard. A tall lanky boy with a mop of black hair whose leaning nonchalantly against PAC-man looks around with a bored expression. His eyes lock onto mine and a look of recognition registers on his face, with furrowed eyebrows.

|Uh-oh.|

He opens his mouth and talks to his friends, causing them all to turn in my direction.

|Uh-oh.|

[What do you mean uh-oh?]

{Yeah, isn't this what you wanted?}

|I did but I wasn't prepared for them to see me so soon! God, whatdoIdowhatdoIdo?|

I turn away quickly and start to walk away when the boy from earlier-Oliver-steps in front of me with a smile on his face. I begin to panic and look over my shoulder at the group. Dustin starts to walk over to me and I mentally facepalm.

"Hey, O-o-Oliver." I say quietly.

{Ugh, go away.}

[Be nice!]

"You remembered." He says with a chuckle.

"Wh-why wouldn't I-I?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh-nothing! It's just I thought you weren't interested in talking I guess. Not that that's a problem. You don't have to talk to me, like at all. It was just an obser-"Oliver rambles as he scratches the back of his neck. His eyes staring intently at the patterned floor.

"Oliver. I'm s-s-sorry I gave that impression. I'm just...s-shy." I mumble twisting my fingers.

{And awkward.}

[Knock it off!]

"Oh." He says, his face lighting up. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Dustin. Anxiety rises in my chest but I push it down.

"Hey, Everett." He greets. I give an awkward wave paired with a smile.

"S-sup?" I say and inwardly cringe.

{Sup? Seriously? Sup?}

"Is that you're high score?" He asks thumbing behind him. I pause before a wave of confidence washes over me like adrenaline coursing through my veins. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest.

"Problem?" I ask with a sly tone.

"You've gotta tell me how you won so quick! I always lose in the boss battle." He exclaims with excitement.

"It's just a simple combo. I can show you." I say feeling more comfortable in my skin.

{Nerds.}

"Dude, that would be awesome!" He smiles widely and I smile in return with a slight hint of shyness. He practically runs back to the game expecting me to follow him. I sigh slightly and run my hands down my overalls.

"Thought you said you were shy?" Oliver voices. I flinch at the suddenness of his voice, forgetting he was there.

"I-I am. Just not about a few things." I stutter with a weary smile.I follow Dustin and Oliver walks with me.

"Fair enough." he chuckles. "So, you like games huh?"

"Y-yeah. It's pretty easy once you've figured out the right combination of moves." I say. A calmness clinging to my words. My shoulders relax. "Once you've got that you can beat the game every time, all you have to work on after that is your time."

"How'd you figure out the correct moves?" He questions with a warm smile on his face. I shrug.

"Simple. Trial and error. I...had a lot of free time where I used to live." I state and he nods in understanding. Dustin and his friends are waiting for us when we reach them. I try not to pay attention to Will but the constant goosebumps almost makes it impossible. I take a deep breath and pull out a few quarters from my pocket and put them in the machine.

"How far do you usually get in the game again?" I ask Dustin.

"Right up to the big boss battle but nothing after that." He sighs in defeat.

"Okay, get to where you normally get then I'll help you." I say leaning against the machine. He nods and gives me a salute to which I smile at. As I watch Dustin play I bite my thumb. He does pretty good on most of the gameplay but he hesitates before making a move. When he gets to the part he usually loses at I finally chip in.

"Okay, so the combination is pretty simple. I'll let you know what to do and when." I say quickly my eyes on the screen. He nods, his face contorted in concentration.

"Right in 3, 2, 1." He hits right, avoiding getting burned by the dragon's breath.

"Down in 3, 2, 1," I say as I inspect my shoes. "Double Left 3,2,1."

This continues until Princess Daphne is saved from the magical buble cage thing and jumps into Dirk the Daring's arms. She plants a rewarding kiss on his cheek and he smiles at the player. Dustin is in complete silence as the scoreboard pops up, his name logs under mine in second place.

"Did I just win?" He asks dazed.

"Yep." I confirm popping the 'p'.

"And i'm in second place." He states.

"Indeed," I reply. He turns to me with a serious expression on his face and anxiety blooms in my chest.

"Everett, you are now my new best friend." He christens me.

"Hey! What about us?" The boy with the black moppy hair exclaims.

"She got me in second place! What have you ever done for me, Mike?" He argues. The boy-Mike-pauses then shrugs.

"Good point." He admits. I smile shyly and put my hands in my front pockets.

"W-well, I'm g-glad you g-got second p-place." I stutter awkwardly. "I-I better get going," I say with an apologetic expression. Dustin checks his watch and his eyebrows furrow.

"It's only 7:00." He says.

"C-curf-few." I lie. 

"Strict parents?" He asks with a smile and I nod. He nods his head in return. "We should totally hang out again."

"S-sure." I say with a smile. I feel my hands shake in my pockets and I clench them into fists. "I-i'll s-see you guys t-tomorrow." 

"I'll walk you out." Oliver offers. I shrug and begin to walk away with Oliver on my heels. We walk in silence giving me a chance to calm down. Too much social interaction for today and my eyes begin to droop in exhaustion. 

"Do you really have curfew at 7:00?" Oliver asks suddenly.

"Y-y-yes." I lie again. Oliver chuckles lightly and smiles at me.

"You're a strange girl Everett." I smile softly.

"You h-have no idea," I mutter. 

A/N: Sorry for all of the s-s-stuttering. I know some people find it annoying. LOL.


	5. Chapter Five

{You have no idea what you're talking about.}

[And how would you know that wise guy?]

{Oh, little miss perfect is coming up with lame nicknames now? Come on sweetheart, show me what ya got.}

[You still haven't answered my question...jerk.}

{Haha, you're adorable. And I know that you have no clue as to what you're talking about because you don't understand what Vee and I have been through together. You don't know what I've been through either. So you can't just make fucking assumptions about me without even knowing me.}

[Because you don't let me know you! I don't even know your name and we've been working together for years!]

{Why would I tell you my fucking name you dipshit? I can't stand you!}

[Why do I even try?!?! You're just a monster!]

{There you go again with the assuming! You're a child who knows nothing!}

[Excuse me?!?!?!?]

"Please be quiet, please be quiet, please be quiet, please be quiet, pleas-"I whisper over and over again, my hands covering my ears as I rock back and forth. The voices continue to argue, their voices deafening. My heartbeat pounds against my skull and my chest rises and falls at a quick uneven pace. My lungs scream for air and my skin feels like it's on fire. Thick streams of tears fall from my eyes, staining my freckled face. Snot runs down my nose in an unflattering way and my hands shake violently. 

They've been going at this for hours, their conflict keeping me wide awake and putting me in a stage of panic. I crawl weakly on my hands and knees until I reach the bathroom. The dirty yellow tiles are cold and a sharp pain goes through my knees every time I move. I rip the shower curtain down from the tub and turn on the tap. The crystal water fills the stained tub slowly with a loud rush. 

With every word, the voices speak I sob harder and beg for the tub to fill faster. I climb in fully clothed, making the fabric stick to my skin. The freezing water snaps me out of my panic but the voices don't stop. With all the strength that I have, I hold myself under the water. 

{If you were real I would kill you where you stand!}

[Yeah right, you don't have the guts you-]

{Wait! Shut up!}

[Oh, so now you wanna-]

{No! Shhhh. Shut up! Vee? Vee what are you doing? GET OUT OF THE TUB!!!}

[Ev? Ev! Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop!]

They scream at me to stop over and over again but with each passing second their voices fade into nothing. Only my heartbeat can be heard as it fades as well. I can't find the strength to pull myself out of the water and I realize my lungs are filled with the cold substance. My vision darkens until I can see no more even though I don't remember closing my eyes. Every thought along with everything else in my body just sto-

3rd Person POV

The young couple approaches their room when they hear the sound. The sound of a strangled sob coming from one of the rooms accompanied by a scratched a broken voice. Concerned the young man with neatly styled brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes that emit warmth furrows his eyebrows and leans his head against the door.

"Please. Please stop. Please. Please. Please. Not tonight." The voice of a little girl speaks in french. Luckily for the young man, he studied french in high school so he understood the muffled words.

"Trevor." His wife says with a seductive song-like voice. "Come on." She giggles running her hand up his chest. 

"Shh." He says. "Something's wrong in there." He whispers focused on the door. 

"I'm sure it's fine." She says looping her arms around his neck. He sighs and frowns.

"Does it sound fine to you, Maggie?" He asks starting to get angry. Maggie scoffs lightly and kisses his lips.

"It's probably just a couple getting it on." She giggles. "It's been weeks Trevor and we finally got away from the kids, let's have a little bit of fun." She pouts her swollen red lip from their make-out session in the car. Trevor pushes her arms away.

"Seriously? A little girl could be getting abused, murdered, and or raped and all you can think about is fucking?" He accuses angrily. Maggie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"It's. Not. Our. Problem." She says forcefully. Trevor scoffs in disbelief and wonders why he even married this woman. He turns towards the door and knocks but realizes the sound of the crying is getting further away from the door. He hears the sound of the bathtub turn on and a few seconds later a splash, the sound of crying silencing. With a closed fist he pounds on the door, his fear multiplying with every thud. 

Maggie growels in irritation before walking away, her golden waves following behind her. The click of her black heels growing fainter as they travel across the dark asphalt. A cool wetness soaks through Trevors shoes making him jump back in surprise. Water flows from under the door and onto the concrete walkway. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He exclaims weaving his fingers through his hair. He looks around him and sees a large rock in the small flower bed that sits in front of the motel rooms. Picking it with both hands he slams it against the window shattering the glass. He jumps into the room and his shoes are instantly filled with water, the liquid going up to his ankles. With struggling steps, he runs through the room making large splashes. One he reaches the bathroom he pauses. 

A little girl with brown curly hair floats in the tub, her face expressionless and any form of life drained from her. With a face full of horror he pulls her out of the water, her body dead weight. He grunts as he carries her from the room and onto the wet concrete. He checks her pulse but feels nothing. 

"No no no no," he mutters his face paling. He places his hands on her chest and begins to form CPR. "Come on." He grunts exhaling into her mouth. After a few more chest compression her hazel eyes shoot open and she exhales water. He pushes her onto her side as she coughs loudly into the silent night air. He sighs in relief, his pounding heart beating against his chest in a quick rhythm. "It's okay, you're okay." He reassures the girl over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need someone to talk to please feel free to contact me. Thank you and Have a nice day, week, year, and life.---Jack.💜💜💜


End file.
